A Cold Rescue
by Firenation77
Summary: This is my Avatar the last airbender fanfiction featuring my OC's mostly, Lura, Apocalypse, Tessa, Huro, Marco, and Blaze Ariae's characters Kana Riku Daemon Kiara and Iridian.
1. Intro

I was young when she was taken.

It was one of the worst days of my life.

My best friend, my only friend, gone in an instant.

"Apocalypse! Poca where are ya girl!" Shots were fired and I let out a scream. "Lauren get back!" My father had shouted. "Wheres Apocalypse!" "Lura just get inside!" "Mommy! Daddy! Where is she!" More shots and I start to cry. My mother scoops me and my older brother runs with my dad to fight them off. I hear cries of "Let her go!" "She's mine!" "APOCALYPSE!" I catch a glimpse of who took my poor puppy in chains, those eyes of evil those blank eyes of hate and the golden tooth…..

And that was the day I stopped playing helpless little girl…


	2. Chapter 1 Unwanted Tag alongs

I punched the wall, my pictures falling. It had been nine years since the raid, nine years I hadn't seen Apocalypse, nine years I was all alone. My mother looked into my bedroom.

"Lura. What's wrong?" "My life mother…My god damn life!"

I punch the wall again and sigh as I made another hole. "I'm gonna go out….Don't tell dad…" I walk past my mother and out onto the ice, pulling my coat over my head and taking a deep breath. As I start walking closer to the water I hear my brother shout out "Lau! Wait up!" I sigh and turn around "What Riku?" He looks at me. "Where do you think you're going?" I scoff "What do you care? Gonna turn me in to dad?" Riku chuckles "No..But I wanna know what you're about to do…You have that look in your eye." I turn around. "Go away Riku." I keep walking and he keeps following. I touch the water with a hand and it turns to ice, I slowly extend a foot and start to walk, then sliding across, sure enough my idiot older brother continues to follow, typical im sure mother sent him to watch over me, Whatever one way or the other I was gonna get my best friend back.

As I reach the edge of the Ice ridges there is a cave I jump off my trail of ice and go to melt it when I'm jumped by two figures. "Ugh! What are you two doing?" Kana smirked "Going on a trip and leaving me?I don't think so!" I roll my eyes. "Hello to you too Kanaria." I glare at her and demand they let me up. The two pull me up and my eyes narrow. "Mom and Dad sent you two didn't they!" Riku shakes his head. "Calm those nerves lil sis we came to help." Kana nods "Exactlly…Who said you could go on adventure and leave us." I roll my eyes. "It's not an adventure it's me getting my best friend back." Kana rolled her eyes. "Whatever Adventure Rescue all the same things right?" I walk inside the cave, the other two following. "You have nothing to bring with you." Riku smiled and pointed to the bags on his back. "Ta-Da." I scoff. Kana shrugs "We've known you were planning this for AGES Lura!" She smiles and I turn from her.

Riku looked at me "So when do we take off?" He asked. I shrugged. "Tomorrow night, so it will go undetected." Kana smirked. "Somebody's afraid of getting in trouble!" She teases. I glare at Kana "I am not afraid!" Kana got ready to shout. "UNCLE SOK-" I slapped her in the face "You shut up!" Kana rubbed her face, "You did not just slap me!" "Oh do I need to do it again?" Riku looked at the two of us "For once can the two of you not fight? Damn…" Kana and I glare at each other before I walk inside the cave. Riku followed me and he had to drag Kana inside. I light some torches revealing a small area suited for Water and Firebending alike. Riku looked very awestruck. "When did you build this?" I shrug, "Mother lets me go out every once in a while she kinda gets what I'm going through I guess…." Riku stares at me, trying to draw some information from my face, but I just turn my back on him and touched a wall, a wall that had my best friends name on it. Tears filled my eyes but I forced them down and turned around on me heels, scaring me brother and cousin. "We head out exactly at midnight when everyone is asleep….You tell nobody you give nothing away…." I say darkly, looking at Kana especially. The two nod. "Good…Now get out of here…" I wave them off. Riku steps forward "But Lura." "GO!" Riku looks at me sadly before running out with Kana right behind him. When they left, I broke into tears "I'll get you back…I promise…"


	3. Chapter 2: On our way

I sit at the table, in between my brother and mother, father next to her. Kana with her mother, my 'dear' aunt on the other side and grandfather, Hakoda at the top of the table. I quietly eat my food, not speaking as usual. "So…Lauren..What have you been up to since your dog died…" Katara asks me. I tense up but say nothing "Hmph…You do know better…." She hissed. I clench my tea cup tightly and Riku glanced at me briefly, shaking his head softly. Kana rolls her eyes at her mothers actions. "It's a sham-" "Katara! That is enough!" Hakoda snapped, I always had a good bond with my grand father he was a good man towards me. Katara shrunk back, and I could see the slight glint of amusment in my mothers eyes. Sokka tried to hold back a smirk and Katara glares at him. Hakoda turns to me "Lura…What have you been up to." I glance up slightly "Nothing out of the ordinary grandfather…Just what I do on a normal basis, take my walk in the morning do a bit of painting, take my walk at night get some rest." I shrug. Hakoda nods "Ah I see….Have you been practicing your bending?" I shake my head "Father doesn't want me participating in such dangerous actions…He says a princess shouldn't be engaged in battle." I heard my mother grumble "Bullshit…" Under her breath and I merely smile.

After dinner was over I walked outside to look at the stars. I sensed my grandfather approach and I put a small smile. Hakoda smiles at me "May I join you?" He asks. I nod "Sure." Hakoda sits down beside me, staring up at the stars as well. "Lauren….My I ask you something?" I nod "Go ahead…Shoot." Hakoda sighs, "Apocalypse..She…Was your friend right?" I tense "Yes…." I said. 'My only friend,' I think. "You loved her?" I nod. Hakoda sighed again. "I understand what you're feeling." I turn my head to look at him and he nods "When….I lost Kya to those fire nation soldiers I…..Could barley even think straight she was the world to me." I nod, I had heard how my grandfather lost grandmother during the times of the war. "But understand…You're not alone." I shake my head "Without her I am…" I stand up and bow to my grandfather "Thank you for this conversation but I must get going…." I walk back into the house and upstairs to my room sitting on my bed. I softly touch Apocalypse's collar that was sitting on my night stand as tears filled my eyes again. With a sigh I build enough strength to walk back downstairs, on the way I heard muttering. "I don't understand why you stay with her Sokka!" Sokka scoffed "Because I love her obviously!" Katara rolls her eyes "You should've stayed with Suki I liked her much better." "Katara! I don't care who you like better! She's my wife and you should accept that! Just like I accept that you're married to that jerk off!" Katara glared at him "At least my daughter isn't the spitting image of a terror to the world!" I hold my breathe. "It's a good thing she lost that damn dog! Couldn't stand that thing either! They should've taken Lura with them!" I sigh and get as far away from them as possible. I spot Riku and Kana sitting in the living room playing cards. "Guys..Get ready..We're leaving…Now." Riku looks surprised "But Lura." "No questions..Lets go." They seem hesitant but run to prepare.

I stand waiting at the cave entrance and saw Riku and Kana approached. "Lura this makes no sense!" Kana said. "What makes no sense!" Kana looked at me "First of all…There's no way we can track Apocalypse down….And Second! Even if we can! How are we gonna get there?" I smirk "Trust me on that one…I've got it covered." I start walking deep into the cave and reach the end, Riku was surprised to see it was a tunnel not a cave and it lead to a "Fire nation ship." I nod. "Lura! Do you know how much trouble we could get in!" Kana stated. I shake my head "No..Because! It's mine." Kana's mouth hangs open. "You're kidding right?" I shake my head. "Uncle Zuko got it for me for my birthday….Just in case I needed a quick getaway." Riku looks at me. I shrug "Quick now everyone get in." The two run inside. As we pull out of the small dock Riku looks at me "So…Where are we headed to?" I smile "The Northern Air Temples."


End file.
